Shameful Marks
by Queen Silvite
Summary: NEXT CHAPPY IS UP! This is my first Fanfiction and I hope it's good. Please review. Its KibaShinoKiba. It's starting out sweet. I hope you all like. Shounen-aiShoujo-ai.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I did stuff like this would be the plot of the show...so anyone cares to make a donation to me? Joking  
  
Authors note: This is during the time when Naruto and crew are off in the village of waves. Hope you enjoy. Reviews: Welcome! Pleading look Oh and Flamers are not welcome.  
  
Warnings...Don't read if you don't like the Homosexual content.  
  
Shameful Marks   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...I've never seen any part of you that you don't normally show. And....as.... Friends I think that knowing what each other looks like is important." Said the boy grinning ear to ear like a dog. His real reasons hidden behind his friendly grin.  
  
Kiba and Shino had just completed a Class C mission as lower ninjas with their teammate, Hinata, and their sensei, Kurenai. As it was a Class C mission it involved many hours of hard combat for which they were too young and too inexperienced for. Shino had had to call upon his bloodline powers along with Hinata and Kiba. All three were on the brink of totally collapse and were told to go home and get rest. Hinata had headed to her home while Kiba had convinced Shino that they needed to get to know each other better. Kiba led Shino to the park to "talk" as he put it. Shino couldn't argue with Kiba, who could?  
  
"I'm not comfortable showing anything to anybody." The seemingly older boy spoke softly, sitting on the slightly damp grass, hoping that his teammate wouldn't press further.  
  
"You don't trust me?" Kiba looked hurt, staring at Shino with his black puppy dog eyes. He was sitting across from Shino with his legs crossed Indian style.  
  
".... It's not that.... I..." Shino was nervous, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. He didn't want Kiba to get the wrong idea, but...how to tell him? I'm acting like Hinata, he thought silently chuckling to himself.  
  
"Then what is it?!" Kiba glared, seeing the amused look on Shino's face. Why is he being so difficult? It wasn't as if he asked him to get totally naked. Just to see his arms, legs. anything to allow Kiba to get close to him. Kiba relied heavily on being close friends with his teammates and Shino had not allowed him to get know him at all. This frustrated Kiba, who was very open and shared lots of knowledge about himself with Shino. With nothing in return, at all!  
  
Shino looked to the ground and his face turned red. The dog boy pounced landing on top of Shino's lap, causing him to fall into a laying position.  
  
"Tell me." The look on the ninja's face was strong, demanding and serious. Shino studied it, surpressing a gasp that was caused from the sudden pressure on his hips and pelvis.  
  
"...I.... Don't...want to." The quiet, stoic boy whispered. Trying to get the thoughts that were coming into his head out. No, he told himself, you don't like Kiba like that. He's too loud, too demanding, and way to...sexy. No. I don't like him like that.  
  
"This isn't a matter of whether you want to or not. You're going to give me a valid reason or your going to do it." Kiba said, voice dangerously low. Dammit. Why was he being so difficult? It was just a little skin. Nothing that could hurt him, right? Dammit...If I could only see your eyes. What are you feeling?  
  
"Kiba...I'm...ashamed." Shino finally admitted after the tense silence.  
  
"...Of...what?" Kiba pried, before suddenly ripping the glasses from Shino's face and dropping them to the grass below. He waited, for what seemed like an eternity, for the bug boy to open his eyes. When he did he found himself staring into beautiful mahogany eyes. Shino looked up at him with a look that said it all.  
  
"Heh heh. So that's what you look like. Don't be ashamed in front of me. Shino..." Kiba stared getting lost in the deep recesses of Shino's eyes. They were so beautiful, full...emotional. Kiba found it hard to look anywhere else.  
  
"...Why did you do that? You could have asked." There was slight annoyance in Shino's voice. He looked up, his face flush and embarrassed. Kiba, however, knew that the annoyance in his voice was forced. Shino's eyes told him that he was afraid...and excited. The dog grin appeared on the boy's face once certain that Shino didn't really object.  
  
"I wanted to. So I did." He look down at Shino, noting the slight intake of breath when he squirmed to get more comfortable. So...I'm turning him on...Just what I hoped for. Kiba smirked.  
  
"...It was rude." Shino stated his eyes saying so much more to Kiba. So Kiba squirmed again, looking oh so innocent but causing Shino to gasp.  
  
"Kiba, Stop that. "The bug boy stated as a frown slid across his features.  
  
"...What?" The dog snorted innocently.  
  
"I have no clue what you talking about." His innocence was blown as a smirk showed up on his face. Shino tried to squirm out from under Kiba, earning a glare from the puppy brown eyes.  
  
"...Don't you like it, Shino?" Kiba asked his eyes watching every expression in Shino's mahogany ones. Shino glared.  
  
"That's not the point. Get up or I'll make you get up." Shino sounded angry. Really angry, all of a sudden. Kiba stared. Akamaru barked up at him, warning him that Shino was indeed very angry.  
  
"...But...You...I...thought...I'm sorry..." Kiba stamped standing up and walking a short way away from Shino. Standing with his back turned to Shino. He heard Shino's movements, felt the eyes on his back and put his face in his hands. What had he just done? You fucking ruined the best relationship possibility; he probably likes Hinata...or Kurenai. He can't like you; he doesn't even acknowledge you. Kiba tried hard to keep the tears that were stinging his eyes in.  
  
"...Goodbye." Shino parted awkwardly. Trying hard to think of what had just happened. Kiba...just tried to excite him, to fool him into letting down his guard and then would beat him. Just to prove he was better. That or he would try to kill him for thinking the scene was more than it was..."Dammit." He muttered to himself as he was walking home. "I don't understand what happened...does he like me? Or was he trying to get closer and I took it too far. I opened up too much too easily to him." Nonetheless Shino had to keep away from Kiba until he sorted this all out. Or else he would get hurt. Again.  
  
If you want a second chapter or more...Review. I need encouragement. Please. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Advice from an Expert

Disclaimer: Do not me own.

Authors note: I hope you like the second chappy. I want reviews. If you want me to continue further ...please review. Oh and thanks for all of the WONDERFULL Reviews..

Warning:.... Nothing explicit in this chapter. Sorries. Shoujo-ai and Shounen-ai warnings.

=====================

Advice from an Expert  
=====================

The sun's morning glow lit a small patch of grass upon which sat a boy of twelve years. He had on his normal trench coat but the sunglasses that normally hid his eyes were absent. His intently following a small beetle as it made its way across the arm of his trench coat.   
  
"What do you think?" He murmured to the beetle. Which promptly ignored him as it crawled from his finger tip to his wrist and back up again.   
  
"I think he really likes you, Shino-kun."  
  
"Kurenai-sensei?!" The boy's head snapped up to see Kurenai standing a few feet from him, smiling.   
  
"How do …you know?" The beetle scurried into his sleeve and pressed into his body. Shino, seemingly unaware of the annoyed beetle's actions, kept his eyes rapt on his instructor.   
  
"Never mind that." Kurenai set herself next to the boy on the ground. Her eyes flowed to the sky watching the clouds as she talked.   
  
"But…"  
  
"No but's Shino. Why did you get angry with him? Its very obvious you like him as well." She asked, her blood red eyes intent on the clouds flowing above her.   
  
"It doesn't matter…He'll never like me." Shino's emotionless monotonous voice rang clear in the morning air. He took his glasses from his pocket and slid them onto his face.   
  
"I think your wrong about that." Kurenai replied, pulling up a piece of grass and fiddling with it. 

" How so?" He demanded. Very uncharacteristicly.

"Kiba seems to have a genuine attraction to you."

"Why do you think so?" His voice still reeked of monotone, though it now had a tinge of bitterness intertwined. Shino was looking away at the sun shining on the trees near by. The red glow of the light shining through the leaves of the cherry blossoms danced on the ground in front of the boy and his teacher. Shino watched the colors change with bitter eyes.

"The way he strives for your attention. He makes the effort to talk to you over and over even though he knows you won't choose to answer him. The way he looks at you, with longing in his eyes. The way he smiles when y9ou give him the smallest of glances. When you say something to him, no matter how bad his day has been, he perks up. His grin returns and, even, Akamaru barks with glee. Don't tell me you haven't noticed? One of the most important rules of a ninja is to always be observant."

"Does that really mean he likes me?" The boy looked slightly startled. A black bug crawled to his knee and slowly made it's way to his toes. It paused for a second before burring back into its host. Shino sighed and rubbed his toe, to ease the slight pain of its entrance.

"Yes, Shino. I think he really likes you. Possibly even loves you. You don't get many chances at true love. I, personally, would take the oppurtunity. Not that I don't have someone I admire." She finished with a mischievously smile playing on her tenderly rough face.

"Who do you love, Kurenai-sensei?" He asked in a low voice to hide his curiosity. She chuckled, lightening the mood, as he took her bait.

"Why would I tell you that? It wouldn't be any fun."

"..." Was this one of those motherly bonding things?

"All right...How about you ask me yes or no questions and then you can guess for yourself?"

"Yes."

"All right...Go then. Ask away."

"Is it a man?" Shino hid the curiosity that glazed his eyes. His voice remained low and emotionless, almost as if he was commenting on the weather.

"No."

I didn't know she was _that _way... he thought before continuing with mild amusement.

"Above age or not of Age?"  
  
"Not." She blushed uncertain of the reaction she would receive. Shino merely continued, seemingly unperturbed by the admitted of her morally incorrect sexual attraction.

"Does she work closely with you?" He seemed to have an idea of who it was but wanted to be certain that he was correct.

"Yes. Very closely" She blushed again, smiling.

"Hinata"

"Yes, well. What do you think of that? Shino-kun."

"I hope she likes you as well." He said.

"Well I should be going now. I told the other two to meet me at Ichiraku, to train. You need to be there also." Kurenai smiled in that way that only a mother could.

"Yes, but...how did you find out what happened?" Shino asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"I'll never tell" She sang in a sing song voice before jumping into the trees and out of sight.

===============

PLEASE REVIEW! HUGS!

===============


End file.
